Frozen 2
by Anty016
Summary: Arendelle pasa por su momento de gloria. Elsa se ha convertido en una gran reina y por fin es libre de enseña sus poderes a los habitantes sin temor a nada. Por fin es libre. Sin embargo, todo se complica cuando llega una nueva amenaza para Arendelle y otros reinos. Mi versión de cómo sería al segunda parte de "Frozen". DISFRUTAR!


**FROZEN 2**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

El Reino de Arendelle volví a amanecer como siempre: lleno de luz y de alegría. Su momento peor había pasado unos cuantos meses tras haber desterrado al príncipe Hans y al duque de Weselton del lugar, por lo que ahora todo estaba en calma.

Ahora mismo era el centro comercial más poderoso, los ingresos de las familia habían incrementado y tenían lugar las reuniones políticas más importantes. Claro que una de las cosas más bella que tenía Arendelle no era solo su paisaje o su ubicación (justo en pleno fiordo noruego), sino que era su Reina, Elsa. Todo aquel que la conocía decían que eran la mujer más tierna y amable, pero también la más hermosa, además de convertirse en una de las primeras en obtener tal posición. Su magia ya no era vista como una amenaza y en los días de invierno los aldeanos disfrutaban como su reina decoraba el palacio con fuentes de cristal y algún muñeco de nieve.

También se hablaba de su hermana, la princesa Anna. Aunque fuera más traviesa, en los últimos años había madurado, pero sin haber perdido su dulzura. Por fin había encontrado el amor con el repartidor oficial de hielo, Kristoff, y había aprendido que el amor es algo que cuando menos te lo esperas, lo encuentras y ¡también con quien menos te lo esperas! La hermana menor se sentía completa, feliz, en un sueño del que no quería despertar: no solo había encontrado al hombre que amaba, sino que por fin estaba al lado de su hermana. Pasaban todos los días casi siempre juntas, pues Elsa debía atender, algunas veces, asuntos importantes que pudieran beneficiar al reino.

Sin embargo, para un chica que acaba ser mayor de edad era una gran responsabilidad. La mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en un despacho redactando cartas, decretos o leyes que pudienran mejorar el funcionamiento de Arendelle. Aún así, ella también era feliz: puede explorar el mundo de la que fue apartada durante mucho ás, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su hermana y de sus amigos ( Kristoff, Olaf y Sven), ahora convertidos en su famili. Amaba la relación que Anna tenía con Kristoff, pues era muy tierna. A veces, mientras debía rellenar asuntos importantes, su cabeza se desviaba a otra dirección, pensando: _¿Habrá algún hombre que me puede amar tal como soy?:_

Vamos Elsa, concéntrate- dijo en voz alta mientras estaba en su estudio. En cuanto se disponía a seguir con los asuntos más importantes para el reino, volvió a ser interrumpida de esta vez por el sonido de la puerta:

¿Sí?

Reina Elsa, soy yo, su mayordamo Kai.

Sí Kai, pasa por favor.

El mayordomo procedió a entrar en el estudio y Elsa se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo entre sus manos:

¿Qué es lo me entregas, Kai?

Es una carta, majestad. Procede de la Islas del Sur.

¿Islas del Sur?- preguntó la reina confuso.

La verdad es que Elsa no quería recordar mucho ese lugar. Había roto todo tipo de relación con estas islas tras el incidente provocado por el décimo tercero príncipe Hans. No solo su intento de asesinarla y apoderarse del reino era un motivo, sino que la traición que le hizo a su hermana pequeña fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Por ello que lo desterrara a su país:

Parece ser que ha sido escrita por el propio rey.

Sin estar muy segura de hacerlo, Elsa procedió a abrirla. Algo importante debía de ser como para que el rey de las Islas del Sur le escribiese. La carta contenía lo siguiente:

 _Querida Reina:_

 _El motivo de mi carta es poder pedirle disculpas por todo lo cometido en su reino Arendelle. Me he enterado de que mi hermano, Hans, ha traicionado tanto sus habitantes como a usted y su hermana. Por ello, he decidido restringuirle el título de príncipe y la decisión de su castigo. Preferiblemente, sería un honor que pudiera visitar nuestro reino con el objetivo de que ambos vuelvan a establecer relaciones y que hable personalmente con el prisionero. Durante su estancia, se le proporcionará escolta._

 _Agradecería una rápida de respuesta y su aceptación a nuestro reino._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Rey Klaus de las Islas del Sur_

No podía creelo. El propio rey se estaba disculpando por todo lo sucedido y quería que ella fuera quien se encargara del castigo del joven príncipe – o ex príncipe -. Elsa estaba sorprendida. Debía tomar una decisión rápida y contestarle al rey.

Su respuesta fue afirmativa. Empezó a escribir una carta para el rey y llamó a Kai:

¿Sí, majestad?

Necesito que preparen un barco para dentro de dos días. El rey de las Islas del Sur me ha pedido que vaya a su reino.

Como desee, majestad.

Y el hombre cerró la puerta. Poco después, Elsa se dispuso a ir a la habitación de su hermana y comentarle todo:

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ VAS A LAS ISLAS DEL SUR?!- Respondió todo alterada Anna.

Así es

¿Y para qué? Y...y... ¿si te hacen daño?

No lo harán. El rey me ha dicho que me proporcionara escolta.

¿Por qué? ¿ Acaso van a secuestrarte o algo así?

Voy a ver a Hans.

¿CÓMO?

El rey me pidió que fuera yo la que me encargara de otorgarle un castigo.

Sí, la horca es la mejor opción – dijo Anna todo decidida.

No, Anna, no es la mejor opción. Yo no pienso así.

¡¿Entonces cuál?!

Uhh – respiro profudamente Elsa – creo que lo voy a dar una segunda oportunidad hasta que pida perdón.

¿QUÉ? Elsa, ¡¿ crees ese mentiroso va a pedir perdón, y qué te hará caso?! ¡Ni en broma! Sea lo que sea, estará planeando matarte de nuevo.

Puede ser. No lo niego. Pero es la decisión que he tomado.

Y Elsa marcho dejando a su hermana sorprendida por la noticia. No lo sabía . No estaba segura de si poder confiar en él, pero era tal su amabilidad que pensó que una segunda oportunidad podría hacer cambiar a una persona.


End file.
